The Mermaid's Legend
by Cherryflower-chan
Summary: Pada suatu hari, ada seorang pangeran yang berwujud duyung. Ia sedang menatap langit yang biru dari balik bebatuan/"Bolehkah aku minta… agar aku diubah menjadi manusia seperti Karin, bu?"/"KYAAAAA!" /"Eh!" /Apa jangan-jangan kau terkena amnesia?"/"Amnesia? Apa itu?" / please RnR minna-san.


**Karin and The Mermaid's Legend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari, ada seorang pangeran yang berwujud duyung. Ia sedang menatap langit yang biru dari balik bebatuan, dan ada seekor kepiting dan burung, yang ikut memandangi langit biru itu,

"Indah, langit itu indah sekali..." gumamnya,

"Ya, kau benar pangeran." sahut sang kepiting.

Ya, sang pangeran itu memang bisa mengerti apaun yang diucapkan oleh binatang, karena ia adalah seorang pangeran dari dasar laut. Tapi juga bukan karena itu, ia memang memiliki kelebihan itu sejak lahir, dan semua orang yang ada dikerajaannya juga bisa mengerti bahasa binatang dan berbicara dengan binatang, nama pangeran itu adalah Kazune, yang berasal dari kerajaan Kujyo, didasar laut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbu**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, AU, AR, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO(s), Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang putri tengah terduduk dikursi diatas kapal yang sedang berlayar, matanya yang indah kini tengah memandangi langit malam, dengan terukir sebuah senyuman yang lebar diwajahnya. Ya, itu dikarenakan ia sedang bahagia-sangat bahagia- dan orang-orang disekelilingnya pun juga ikut bahagia, ia adalah seorang putri yang berasal dari kerajaan Hanazono, dan ia bernama Karin, kini ia tengah merayakan sebuah pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tahun diatas kapal yang sedang berlayar, disana sangat banyak orang-orang keturunan bangsawan yang juga ikut merayakan bertambahnya usia sang putri ini,

"Sekarang saatnya kita menyalakan kembang api." teriak sang ayah dari putri Karin, yang merupakan raja dikerajaan Hanazono,

"YAAAA!" sorak semua orang yang ada dikapal itu terkecuali Karin, ia hanya tersenyum senang melihat orang-orang sedang bahagia hari itu.

DOOR… CUIING DUARRRR,

Kembang api pun kini sudah diluncurkan, menambah keindahan langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

**.**

**.**

Disisi laing seorang pangeran yang berwujud duyung. Yang bisa kita sebut, pangeran duyung, yaitu Kujyo Kazune juga tengah memandangi langit yang penuh dengan kembang api yang meledak dengan indah dan teratur itu, senyuman pun kini juga terukir diparas tampannya itu, ditemani oleh seekor kepiting yang bisa disebut sebagai pengawal pribadinya yang ikut memandangi langit yang indah itu juga, akan tetapi lain halnya dengan Kazune yang tersenyum memandang lagit itu, kepiting ini justru terlihat cemas entah apa sebabnya,

"Pangeran, sebaiknya kita segera pulang keistana, saya takut kalau-kalau ibunda pangeran akan marah dengan kelakuan anda pangeran." ucap sang kepiting,

"Nanti saja, kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja, aku masih ingin melihat ini." sanggah sang pangeran, dan pergi berenang mendekati kapal yang sedang berpesta itu, yang tidak lain kapal milik keluarga Hanazono,

"Tapi pangeran-" ucapan si kepiting terputus karena sang pangeran telah pergi berenang meninggalkan dirinya,

"Oia, Athur! Kalau kau pergi keistana katakan pada ibu 'sebentar lagi aku akan kembali', agar dia tidak khawatir." ucap Kazune , dan setelah itu ia pun langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu berenang mendekati kapal Hanazono, sedangkan sang kepiting yang bernama Athur itu hanya mengomel tidak jelas, dan setelah itu ia langsung menyeburkan dirinya kedalam air, dan pergi menuju kerajaan Kujyo, yaitu kerajaan tempat ia tinggal.

Disisi lain Kazune mencoba untuk melihat lebih dekat kedalam kapal, dan mendapati Karin yang kini sedang duduk di belakang dari tempat orang-orang berada, mata indahnya Kazune tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Karin yang sedang memandangi langit. Senyuman kembali terlihat diwajah tampannya dan juga ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Apakah si pangeran Kazune ini sudah jatuh hati kepada Karin? Sepertinya iya, hal itu dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang senyam-senyum sendiri saat memandang Karin. Karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Karin pun menoleh dan pandangan Karin dan Kazune pun bertemu, disaat menatap wajah Kazune terlihat semburat merah diwajah Karin, apa mungkin Karin juga jatuh hati kepada sang Kazune ini? Mungkin jawabannya sama , mereka saling jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Saat tatapan mata mereka tak henti-hentinya berpandangan. Sampai akhirnya pandangan mata Karin tertuju kearah lain, dan hal itu membuat Kazune merasa kecewa. Pandangan Karin kini tertuju kesebuah ledakkan kembang api yang kini tengah terjadi diatas kapalnya, semua orang disana menjadi panik dengan kejadian itu,

DUARRRR… CIUUUTTTT BOOOOMMM..

Sebuah ledakan yang menggenaskan terjadi diatas kapal itu, tapi untungnya semua orang disana selamat, terkecuali Karin yang kini tengah menghilang entah kemana, dan ia juga terkena ledakan itu karena ia ingin menolong kucing kesayangannya yang terjebak diantara api-api yang ada disekitarnya, sebenarnya orang-orang disana sudah melarangnya melakukan hal itu, tapi ia bersikeras ingin menolong kucing kesayangannya itu setelah ia selesai menyelamatkan kucingnya, ia pun melemparkan kucingnya menuju ketempat orang-orang yang sudah menyelamatkan diri, dan kini tinggallah ia sendiri yang terjebak diantara api-api itu, ia tidak bisa berlari karena kakinya termasuk kedalam sebuah lubang, sampai sebuah ledakkan hebat terjadi dan melemparkan dirinya. Mata Kazune hanya bisa membola melihat hal itu dan langsung saja ia bergegas mencari Karin, karena ia memiliki keyakinan bahwa Karin selamat.

Setelah mencari Karin dengan susah payah akhirnya ia pun berhasil menemukan Karin yang sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat Kazune segara menyambut tubuh Karin yang sudah hampir tenggelam dan segera memeluknya dengan berharap ia bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan yang ia miliki kepada Karin.

Kini sudah hampir pagi, dan Kazune pun juga harus mengantar Karin ketepi pantai karena jika ia dan Karin terus berada di tengah laut akan kemungkinan Karin mati kedinginan,

"Kariiiinnn! Anakkuuu!" teriak sang ibunda dari Karin yang merupakan ratu dari kerajaan Hanazono,

"Sudahlah… aku yakin ia pasti selamat." ucap sang raja bijak, meski begitu sebenarnya didalam hatinya juga terdapat rasa cemas yang mendalam akan keselamatan putrinya. Kini sang raja hanya bisa berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis karena mengkhawatirkan Karin, setelah itu mereka semua langsung pergi menghangatkan diri kedalam sebuah istana, yaitu istana milik kerajaan Hanazono, dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir.

Pagi pun kini sudah menjelang, akhirnya Kazune berhasil mengantarkan Karin ketepi pantai dan merebahkannya, dari wajahnya terlihat ia sangat kelelahan. Kenapa tidak, jarak tepi pantai dengan dimana mereka berdiam tadi terbilang agak jauh, saat ini Kazune hanya sibuk memandangi wajah Karin yang cantik itu, tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi mulusnya Karin, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Karin sampai akhirnya Karin sadar dan membuka kelopak matanya,

"E-eh?" ucap Karin karena terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Karena terbuwai oleh mata indahnya Kazune akhirnya tangan Karin pun terangkat dan disambut oleh tangan Kazune, wajah mereka makin mendekat… lebih dekat… dan,

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Karin dengan nada gugup,

"Aku adalah Kazune, pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan didasar laut." jawab Kazune.

Dan setelah itu ia pun menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir Karin, dan menikmati saat-saatnya sekarang ini. Begitu pun dengan Karin, memang asalnya ia terkejut, tapi lama-kelamaan ia pun juga ikut menikmatinya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang bertautan ditepi pantai, sampai semua itu terhenti karena ada suara kucing yang tidak lain adalah kucing milik Karin. Karena mendengar suara itu akhirnya Kazune dan Karin melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan karena melihat banyak orang yang mulai berdatangan Kazune pun segera pergi menjauh karena takut ia akan ditangkap oleh manusia-manusia yang jahat karena mengetahui ada seorang duyung yang berkeliaran, dan jika ia sampai tertangkap, semua duyung tidak akan dibiarkan keluar menampakan diri lagi kepermukaan laut untuk melihat pemandangan darat,

"Karin anakku!" ucap sang ratu kepada Karin anaknya, sedangkan Karin hanya mencoba untuk bangun dari gaya tidurannya, dan setelah itu ia dibawa masuk oleh orang-orang yang ada disana, setelah masuk Karin pun segera membersihkan dirinya, dan setelah selesai ia pun langsung tertidur karena kelelahan mencerna apa yang barusan ia lakukan bersama orang yang bernama Kazune tadi.

**KAZUNE POV**

"Sudah berapa kali ibu peringatkan jangan pernah kau pergi ke permukaan air sebelum mendapat izin dari ibu!" bentak ibuku, mungkin karena kesal dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Ya… itu wajar saja, ibuku memang selalu marah dan sangat sensitive jika aku pergi kepermukaan laut tanpa izinnya, itu dikarenakan masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan. Ayahku, jika saja ia muncul kepermukaan laut pada waktu itu, ia pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang. Tetapi karena ia pergi kepermukaan laut… ia pun ditangkap oleh nelayan yang jahat, dan menjadikan ayahku sebagai pajangan dan menjualnya, maka dari itu ibuku menjadi seperti ini.

Sekarang aku sudah berada didepan kamarku, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis yang aku cium tadi, entah kenapa aku jadi menciumnya, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku sebenarnya aku telah jatuh hati padanya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya,

"Eh, kakak." ucap Himeka. Dia adalah adikku, adik bungsuku,

"Ciee, tadi kami melihatnya loohh~" ucap Kazusa dengan nada menggoda. Dia adalah adikku juga, lebih tepatnya kembaranku, dan dia adalah anak ke-2 dari tiga bersaudara (Aku, Kazusa, Himeka),

"A-apa maksudmu," tanyaku gugup, apa jangan jangan mereka telah melihat ku mencium gadis tadi,

"Alah! Pura-pura tidak tau… kami melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis keturunan Hanazono itu." jawab Kazusa dengan entengnya,

"Tapi, bagaimana-" ucapanku terputus oleh Himeka,

"Kami melihatnya melalui bola Kristal milik ibu." sahut Himeka. Apa? Bola Kristal milik ibu, apa jangan-jangan ibu juga melihatnya…

"Tentu saja ibu juga melihatnya." ucap Kazusa seperti membaca pikiranku.. aduhh, ya ampun aku lupa… bola Kristal itu kan bisa melihat semuanya. Tetapi tidak semuanya juga, bola Kristal itu hanya bisa melihat sekitar kerajaan dan para duyung yang ada dikerajaan itu, akan tetapi jika ada orang yang sudah berhubungan dengan duyung meski itu manusia, ia juga akan dapat dilihat melalui bola itu… aduh! Kenapa kau sampai lupa sih Kazune?,

"Sudahlah aku lelah aku mau tidur." ucapku dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku mendengar Himeka dan Kazusa hanya tertawa saat aku masuk kekamar, dan setelah itu mereka pun langsung berlalu dari kamarku. Setelah semuanya tenang aku pun langsung tertidur ditempat tidurku karena aku sangat lelah akan kejadian tadi.

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi pun telah tiba. Seorang putri kerajaan kini telah duduk santai ditepi pantai, dengan memejamkan mata ia menikmati desiran angin yang sejuk, dengan memakai baju _boy Lolita_, baju yang biasanya dipakai para pengawal kerajaan ataupun yang biasa dipakai oleh rakyat baik lelaki atau perempuan, kalian pasti tau maksudnya. Yup! Dia kini sedang menyamar menjadi seorang rakyat biasa, karena ia memiliki alasan tertentu, yaitu ia ingin mengamati daerah sekitar kerajaan miliknya dan jalan-jalan disekitarnya tanpa harus dihormati selayaknya tuan putri, karena ia hanya ingin dihormati sebagaimana layaknya manusia biasa bukan senagai tuan putri… oia satu lagi, yang tau bahwa ia adalah seorang putri hanyalah orang-orang tertentu saja, karena saat ia menjadi putri dikerajaannya ia jarang keluar, jadi banyak yang tidak tau bagaimana rupa sang putri. Karena itulah dia bebas karena jarang ada orang yang mengetahui edintitas aslinya #berbelit.

Disisi lain ada seorang pemuda dan keluarganya yang sedang mengamati Karin dari balik bola Kristal. Ya , pemuda itu adalah pangeran Kazune dan keluarganya, entah kenapa mereka ingin sekali mengetahui tentang Karin lebih dalam lagi, setelah kejadian yang terjadi kemarin,

"Wahh, ternyata putri Karin itu benar-benar cantik ya, pantas saja kakak langsung jatuh hati padanya." ucap Kazusa dengan nada menggoda pada kakaknya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune yang digoda,

"Iya, kau benar Kazusa." ucap Himeka membenarkan kata Kazusa, sedangkan yang disindir hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah,

"Kazune… kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" gumam Karin sambil menatap jauh kedalam lautan, setelah itu ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi jalan-jalan sambil melihat lihat keadaan disekitarnya. Sedangkan mereka yang memperhatikan Karin dari balik bola Kristal dan mendengar gumamman Karin hanya bisa cengo dan terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Karin tadi, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune dan keluarganya,

"Ciee.. yang lagi dikangennin sama putri Karin." goda Kazusa pada Kazune, sedangkan Kazune malah menambah warna merah diwajahnya,

"Oia! Ibu, apa benar jika seorang duyung telah mencium seseorang baik disengaja maupun tidak, mereka akan menikah?" ucap Himeka dengan polosnya, sedangkan sang ibunda hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Hahahaha… ciieee, kakak nanti akan menikah dengan putri Karin, itu artinya putri Karin akan menjadi kakak ipar kami dong." ucap Kazusa tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya, setelah itu semuanya langsung tertawa bersama kecuali Kazune yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan udan rebus #plak,

"I-i-ibu!" ucap Kazune dengan nada gugup,

"Ya, ada apa Kazune?" tanya ibu Kazune,

"Apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?" ucap Kazune yang kini sudah bisa berbicara dengan nada normal meski hanya sedikit,

"Apa itu?" tanya ibu Kazune balik,

"Bolehkah aku minta… agar aku diubah menjadi manusia seperti Karin, bu?" minta Kazune,

"Ayolah bu!" rengek Kazune #plak,

"Tapi-" sahut ibunda Kazune dengan nada yang menggantung membuat jantung Kazune berdetak cepat, karena Kazune takut permintaannya tidak dikabulkan,

"Aku mohon…"

"Baiklah, ini!" ucap ibunda Kazune sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan memberikan sebuah ramuan kepada Kazune,

"Ramuan itu bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia dan ingat satu hal Kazune, kau tidak boleh membuka identitas aslimu saat kau menjadi manusia meski pun kau bersama putri Karin!" ucap ibunda Kazune lagi, sedangkan Kazune hanya mengangguk mengerti,

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, bu." ucap Kazune,

" Oia, tunggu Kazune!" cegah ibunda Kazune,

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Kazune,

"Kazune… saat kau di darat nanti kau harus hati-hati dan tetap beradalah disamping putri Karin, dan satu lagi kau hanya punya waktu selama 3 hari, gunakan waktu itu sebaik mungkin, dan kau harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada putri Karin, agar kau dapat menjadi manusia selamanya. Ingat Kazune waktumu hanya selama 3 hari! Jika kau belum memberitahukan perasaanmu kepada putri Karin maka kau tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia meski dengan sihir tongkat trisula sekalipun." jelas ibunda Kazune, sedangkan Kazune hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk,

"Baiklah, bu." lirih Kazune,

"Seandainya tongkat milik ibu tidak diambil oleh monster yang bernama Rikka itu, pasti tidak begini jadinya…" ucap ibunda Kazune menyesal,

"Sudahlah, bu. Tidak apa-apa." ucap Kazune,

"Tapi bu, dia tidak bisa menggunakan tongkat itu." ucap Kazusa,

"Ya, memang sekarang ia masih belum bisa menggunakannya. Tapi entah kenapa, ibu merasa sebentar lagi semua itu akan terjadi. Ia akan dapat menggunakan tongkat itu." sahut ibunda Mereka -Kazune,Kazusa,Himeka-,

"Menurut informasi, kini ia sedang mencari satu tuan putri lagi. Agar kekuatannya menjadi sempurna dan tidak dapat dikalahkan lagi." sambung sang ibunda

"Kalau begitu apa bola Kristal bisa melihat putri mana yang akan dicarinya itu, bu?" tanya Himeka,

"Ibu juga tidak tau… yang ibu tau ia sedang mencari dikerajaan putri Karin," jawab sang ibunda, saat Kazune mendengar kata-kata 'putri Karin' bola matanya langsung membola, karena ia terkejut akan hal itu, disisi lain ia juga takut kalau-kalau orang yang dicari itu adalah adalah Karin,

"E-eh, kakak bukannya kau sekarang harusnya sudah berangkat." ucap Kazusa mengalihkan pembicaraan karene ia merasa ada yang tidak enak dengan pembicaraan tadi,

"Benar Kazune… kau harus pergi sekarang, akan tetapi kau harus menunggu esok untuk meminum ramuan itu." ucap sang bunda,

"Baiklah bu, kalau begitu aku pergi." ucap Kazune dan setelah itu ia pun langsung berenang menuju permukaan laut,

"HATI-HATI YAA!" teriak Kazusa dan Himeka,

"YAA!" sahut Kazune,

" Oia, Athur tolong kau temani dan kau jaga Kazune saat disana!" perintah sang ibunda yang merupakan ratu dikerajaannya,

"Baik Yang Mulia. Itu sudah menjadi tugas hamba, karena hamba adalah pengawal pribadi pangeran Kazune…" sahut Athur si kepiting merah yang lucu namun tegas itu,

"Ya!" ucap sang ratu,

"Kalau begitu hamba mohon diri." ucap Athur dengan sopan dan langsung berenang menyusul Kazune,

"JAGA KAKAKKU DENGAN BAIK, KALAU TIDAK AKAN KU MAKAN KAU!" teriak Kazusa pada Athur,

"BAIK, TUAN PUTRI!" sahut Athur dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pun kini telah tiba, Kazune sudah sampai dipermukaan air, ia berenang ketepian pantai dan setelah itu ia mengambil ramuan yang diberikan oleh ibundanya,

"Apakah anda yakin ingin meminumnya pangeran?" tanya Athur pada Kazune, saat Kazune membuka tutup botol yang berisikan ramuan itu,

"Ya, aku yakin!" jawab Kazune, setelah itu ia langsung meminum ramuan itu,

"Yealk, rasanya sangat tidak enak!" ucap Kazune, setelah meminum ramuan itu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit. Tubuh Kazune bercahaya, dan setelah cahaya itu memudar. Kazune sudah tidak lagi menjadi seorang duyung, melainkan sekarang ia adalah manusia, seperti halnya yang ia inginkan… tapi ada satu yang kurang darinya, ia tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali!

**KARIN POV**

Aahh… tidak terasa sudah pagi lagi. Oia, sekarang aku sedang duduk dibalkon kamarku, aku merasa melihat sesuatu yang bersinar. Karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku mencoba berjalan kearah sana dengan melompat dari balkon, oia.. kamarku hanya terletak dilantai dua dan aku pun juga sudah terbiasa dalam hal lompat melompat. Dan lagi.. aku juga tidak memakai gaun tapi aku hanya memakai baju _boy Lolita_ milikku, karena sebenarnya aku lebih suka memakai baju itu daripada gaun. Dan aku hanya memakai gaun saat ada didalam istana, itupun yang panjangnya hanya selutut, kalau gaun panjang aku hanya memakainya jika ada acara penting saja.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai ditempat yang tadi bersinar itu, disana aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang aneh dan sangat asing. Dan setelah aku dekati…

"KYAAAAA!" teriakku, bagaimana tidak laki-laki itu tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali, aku pun langsung memalingkan badanku,

"Eh?!" ucapnya terkejut mungkin,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian, HAH!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit membentak,

"Pakaian? Apa itu?" pernyataannya tadi langsung membuatku membatu ditempat, masa dia tidak tahu pakaian itu apa?

"Haahh… baiklah kalau begitu, kau tunggu disini! Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu." ucapku dan setelah itu aku langsung pergi untuk mengambil pakaian _boy Lolita_ ku yang lain.

**NORMAL POV**

"Pangeran, pakaian itu adalah suatu benda yang dipakai untuk membalut tubuh kita." ucap Athur, saat melihat Karin sudah agak jauh dari mereka,

"Oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang." sahut Kazune, sedangkan Athur hanya nyengir.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Karin kembali dengan membawa satu stel pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat ini,

"Ini!" ucap Karin sambil memberikan pakaian yang dibawanya tadi, dengan wajah yang tentu saja ia palingkan,

"Emm, terima kasih." sahut Kazune dan mengambil pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Karin.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kazune sudah berpakaian juga dan itu juga menambah kesan keren pada dirinya (Author: *muntah* ihh, keren?, *muntah lagi*, Kazune: kenapa? MASBULO , Author: *muntahsambilcengo*).

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Karin,

"Ya!" jawab Kazune,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." ucap Karin serius dan langsung berbalik menghadap Kazune,

"Kau mau bertanya apa, putri Karin?" ucap Kazune, dan hal itu langsung membuat Karin terperanjat,

"D-darimana kau tau nama dan propesiku?!" tanya Karin, sedangkan Kazune hanya tersenyum menjawabnya,

"Ah.. sudah lupakan yang tadi, sekarang aku mau tanya namamu siapa?" ucap Karin,

"Namaku-" ucapan Kazune terputus, karena ia ingat akan pesan ibundanya yang mengatakan ia tidak boleh memberitahukan identitasnya pada siapapun meski itu Karin,

"Emm…" ucap Karin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu kata yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kazune,

"A-aku tidak tau." ucap Kazune,

"Haa! Kalau asalmu darimana?" tanya Karin, sedangkan Kazune hanya menggeleng menjawab,

"Apa jangan-jangan kau terkena _amnesia?_" tanya Karin,

"_Amnesia_? Apa itu?" ucap Kazune,

"_Amnesia _adalah sejenis penyakit yang menyebabkan orang yang menderita penyakit itu tidak dapat mengingat apapun." jelas Karin,

"Dan apa kau seseorang yang sedang terdampar?" ucap Karin(lagi?)

"Emm, sepertinya iya." ucap Kazune dan secara langsung membuat Karin menghela napas berat,

"Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Karin,

"Terserah…" jawab Kazune, dan hal itu membuat Karin menghela nafas lagi,

"Begitu… oia, kau mau jalan-jalan denganku!?" ajak Karin,

"Boleh saja, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau berjalan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal?" tanya Kazune,

"Tidak apa-apa, dan kau bukan orang yang baru aku kenal lagi sekarang. Mulai saat ini kau aku angkat sebagai pengawal pribadiku, apa kau mau?" ucap Karin,

"Dengan senang hati tuan putri." sahut Kazune sambil menundukkan badannya layaknya seorang pengawal kepada raja,

"Oia, panggil saja aku Karin, tidak usah pakai putri!" perintah Karin, sedangkan Kazune hanya mengangguk mengerti , dan mereka pun berdiri bersama. Dan saat akan melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba Kazune langsung tersandung, dan untung saja Karin dengan sigap menahannya agar tidak terjatuh,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin dngan nada cemas,

"Ya, a-aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Kazune,

"Sepertinya kakimu masih lemas karena terkena air sangat lama." ucap Karin, sedangkan Kazune hanya mengangguk pasrah,

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mari aku bantu!" ucap Karin, dan setelah itu mereka langsung berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bahu-membahu, sedangkan Athur yang dari tadi melihat peritiswa itu hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mengikuti Karin dan Kazune.

**.**

**.**

DIKOTA.. (tempat Karin dan Kazune jalan-jalan)

"Kau sudah agak baikan?" tanya Karin pada Kazune,

"Ya…" sahut Kazune,

"Emmm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan sup?" tawar Karin,

"Sup? Apa itu?" tanya Kazune balik, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ tidak percaya. 'orang ini benar-benar amnesia tingkat tak terhingga' batin Karin,

"Ya sudahlah… ayo makan sup! Aku tau dimana tempat orang menjual sup yang paling enak." ucap Karin dan langsung menarik Kazune seraya berlari kecil.

**.**

**.**

"Nah… kita sampai!" ucap Karin senang,

"Disini?" tanya Kazune,

"Yup! Ayo!" sahut Karin dan menarik tangan Kazune untuk masuk kedalam sebuah kedai, sedangkan yang diajak hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Karin,

"Michi!" teriak Karin disebuah kedai yang cukup besar dan mewah itu, dan membuat orang yang sedang melahap sup dikedai itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Karin,

"E-eh… maafkan aku. Hiraukan saja! Hehehehe.." ucap karing sambil nyengir karena semua orang kini sedang memandanginya,

"O… Karin! Selamat datang!" ucap orang yang dikenal dengan nama Michi itu kepada Karin,

"Kau pasti mau makan sup kan?" tanya Michi dengan nada yang menyelidik,

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku mau apa lagi datang kesini?!" jawab Karin,

"Ya.. mungkin saja kau merindukanku." sahut Michi dengan enteng. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan Michi dan setelah itu mereka berdua langsung tertawa bersama,

"Oia.. siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanya Michi yang sedang menanyakan Kazune pada Karin,

"E-eh… oia hampir lupa! Perkenalkan dia Nishikiori Michiru. Koki terhebat yang aku kenal." ucap Karin memperkenalkan Michi pada Kazune,

"Dan Michi, perkenalkan dia-" ucapan Karin terputus karena mengingat Kazune adalah orang terdampar dan hilang ingatan,

"Dia… hhh. Sebenarnya dia ini orang yang terdampar dan parahnya lagi dia terkena amnesia.." ucap Karin lesu,

"Oh begitu… aku mengerti. Baiklah! Akan aku buatkan kalian sup yang istemewa. Silahkan kalian cari tempat duduk dan tunggulah supku yang lezat ini!" ucap Michi,

"Kau ini. Baiklah! Tidak pake lama ya!" ucap Karin

"Ayo!" sambung Karin dan segera menarik tangan Kazune agar ia mengikuti kemana Karin akan pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Supnya sudah siap!" uacp Michi setengah berteriak, dan segera mengantarkannya ke meja dimana tempat Karin dan Kazune berada.

"Silahkan dinikmati!" ucap Michi ceria,

"Terima kasih Michi." Sahut Karin dan memulai acara makannya, sedangkan Michi kembali kedapur untuk memasak.

"Sepertinya… kau baru pertama kali melihat makanan ini ya?" tanya Karin _swaetdrop_ pada Kazune yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan sup yang ada dihadapannya,

"Ya… kau benar."sahut Kazune dengan singkatnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan memperhatikan sup dihadapannya,

"Kalau begitu coba saja dulu! Rasanya enak lho~" ucap Karin dan kemudian menghirup supnya kembali, sedangkan Kazune hanya mengangguk dan mencobanya sedikit. Dan…

"Wah! Ini enak sekali…" ucap Kazune takjub. Karin yang melihat itu pun hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan acara makannya bersama dengan Kazune.

**.**

**.**

"Michi! Terima kasih banyak yaa." ucap Karin setelah membayar sup yang tadi ia makan bersama Kazune,

"Yoi! Sama-sama –" sahut Michi menggantungkan kata-katanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin dan Karin juga sama sekali tidak menggerakkan wajahnya untuk menghindar, melihat hal itu Kazune merasakan sebuah rasa sesak didada sebelah kirinya,

"Putri Karin…" bisik Michi pada Karin,

"Hn. Kau selalu saja begitu." ucap Karin dan setelahnya Karin langsung membawa Kazune keluar dari kedai mewah milik keluarga Nishikiori.

"Sekarang mau jalan-jalan kemana lagi?" tanya Karin pada Kazune,

"Emm.. bagaimana kalau kesana saja." Ucap Kazune meski ia masih merasakan rasa sakit didadanya dan sambil meunjuk sebuah toko bunga,

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sana?" tanya Karin,

"Emm… entahlah. Ayo ke sana!" sahut Kazune sambil sedikit merengek,

"Baiklah…" sahut Karin dan mereka pun segera beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri menuju toko bunga,

**.**

**.**

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didepan toko bunga. Saat mereka masuk Karin melihat sekuntum bunga-bunga kecil yang indah,

"Permisi. Bunga ini namanya apa?" tanya Karin pada salah satu petugas disana,

"Bunga ini bernama Elder. Bunga ini memiliki arti 'antusias'." jawab sang petugas,

"Oh… bunga Elder." gumam Karin, dan setelah itu ia langsung melirik Kazune yang sedang sangat antusias mengamati bunga-bunga yang indah itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**NEXT or NO?**

**.**

**.**

_Talk show_:

Author: Nyahoo _minna_-_san_ kembali lagi bersama saya author yang sedang kesasar. Kali ini saya menbawakan cerita baru, _minna_-_san_ bisa menebak tema cerita inikan?

Suzuka: Yo! _Minna_-_san_! *Lirik author*

Author: APA?!

Suzuka: Tentu saja bisa dong! Ya kan _minna_-_san _ temanya sudah terpampang sangat jelas.

Author: *ngangguk-ngangguk* okeh! Kalau begitu, tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi. Karena sekarang kami haru-

Suzuka: Yang lain mana?

Author: *dark aura*

Dan…

Author: gak tau. Mungkin lagi bantuin Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka.

Suzuka: Bantuin apa?

Author: Bantuin mereka buat nyari oksigen, karena mereka kelamaan dalam air. Jadi sekarat deh *digebukpaketongoksigen*

Suzuka: _Wakatta_! Okeh _minna_ sekarang kami harus pamit dulu. Dan sampai betemu di lain waktu.

Author: _*sweatdrop_* itukan… kata-kata itukan harusnya aku yang bilangin.

Suzuka: Apa tadi? *_yandere mode on_*

Author: *merinding* gak papa

Suzuka: *tersenyum kemenangan*

Author: Haaah…

Author & Suzuka: YOSH! _JAA~ MINNA. MATA NE!_

Tertanda

Cherryflower-chan


End file.
